1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices for holding electrical components. Most electrical devices such as battery chargers or other similar devices require an exterior housing to limit unwanted physical contact with dangerous components contained in the electrical device. Some of these components have exposed wiring which expose servicing or maintenance personnel to high voltage or high current in a dangerous manner. Access, however, to such electrical devices houses within such enclosures is important for the purpose of allowing maintenance servicing and other similar activities but even when such experienced personnel are performing these activities danger exists due to the exposed electrical components. The present invention provides a manner for limiting access to those areas which present unusual danger to maintenance personnel while at the same time allowing access to those areas that need to be available to perform such servicing activities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous patents have been granted on various types of access opening securement and covering mechanisms for various types of electrical and/or other equipment some of which may include a movable door configuration such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,657 patented to H. Jensen on May 28, 1985 and assigned to Common Sense Products Pty. Ltd. on a “Multiple Service Unit”; and United States Design Patent No. D327,055 patented Jun. 16, 1992 to J. A. Derbyshire and assigned to British Telecommunication public limited company on a “Network Interface Access Cover For Telecommunication Service”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,058 patented Jan. 3, 1995 to W. D. Tessmer and assigned to Tesco Controls, Inc. on a “Service Pedestal”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,355 patented Oct. 22, 1996 to M. Verding et al and assigned to Siemens Aktiengesellschaft on “PCB Housing With Two-Part Terminal-Access Cover”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,116 patented Feb. 10, 1998 to B. J. Carlson et al and assigned to Metro Industries, Inc. on a “Utility Cabinet And Modular Storage And Support Assembly Using The Utility Cabinet”; and United States Design Patent No. D380,198 patented Jun. 24, 1997 to W. J. Clark et al on a “Housing For GFCI With Load Center, Disconnect, And Transparent Access Cover”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,180 patented Oct. 13, 1998 to J. C. Deschamps et al and assigned to Schneider Electric SA on “Enclosure, For Electrical Devices”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,051 patented Feb. 1, 2000 to E. C. Schairbaum and assigned to Nova Solutions, Inc. on a “Liner Sleeve For Monitor Viewing Aperture In A Work Station”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,431 patented Jul. 11, 2000 to E. C. Schairbaum and assigned to Nova Solutions, Inc. on a “Preparation Of Monitor Viewing Apertures In A Work Station”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,962 patented Sep. 25, 2001 to J. M. Bishay and assigned to Agilent Technologies, INc. on a “Method For Maintaining Environmental Conditions For A Medical Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,229,707 patented May 8, 2001 to J. J. Keenan et al and assigned to Hendry mechanical Works on “Calamity-Proof Electrical Equipment Cabinet Door Systems”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,329,907 patented to C. W. Uischner et al on Dec. 11, 2001 on an “Emergency Power System For Traffic Control Signals”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,331,761 patented Dec. 18, 2001 to Y. Kumar et al and assigned to Stryker Corporation on a “Battery Charger Capable Of Evaluating Battery Charge State Based On The Charging History Of The Battery”.